Inside the Fire
by Stormborn Soul
Summary: A girl appears in a burst of flame in the middle of the Great Hall, Draco & Harry can't help but get involved with the mysterious girl, believing her appearance must have something to do with the recently risen Dark Lord. How will the girl effect the Golden Trio and the upcoming war. Alliances will be made, friends turn into enemies & vice versa. (Starting during Year 5, Draco/OC)
1. Prologue -- Ignus

A/N: Let me know what you think! This is going to be a LONG story, all the way until the end of the series, I promise frequent updates if I have loyal fans. :] Suggest a side pairing in a review! I'm still unsure what to do with Ron! lol

* * *

The entrance hall was lit only by torch light, the soft warm glow of the fire cast shadows dancing across the ancient stone walls as hundreds of students trotted into the Great Hall for the start-of-term feast.

Like usual, the ceiling was a blank stormy black sky. Candles floated in the air, lighting the Hall for everyone. Ghosts swam through the sea of candles greeting their living friends.

Draco watched the Golden Trio sit at the Gryffindor table and be immediately surrounded by dozens of friends. He straightened his prefects badge and nodded, pretending to hear Pansy's incessant flirting. Crabbe and Goyle sat to his right, the idiots yammering on about something Draco wasn't even bothering to pretend to hear.

Draco had just resigned himself to a boring evening when Professor Grubbly-Plank burst through the doors guiding two dozen terrified first years behind her. McGonagall followed up the rear carrying the old sorting hat and stool. Lining up in front of the staff table they parted to let McGonagall through.

Draco tuned out the rest, it was the same old song and dance every year. The hat would sing and then they'd divvy up the terrified lot amongst the four houses. As usual, he recognized all of the kids put into Slytherin and as usual, every time someone was sorted into Gryffindor his friends would yell 'boo' loudly.

He was really done with the humdrum of Hogwarts, with everything really. He hadn't had a good summer at all. Ever since the Dark Lord had risen, the man had been staying at the Malfoy manor. Draco had seen so many terrible things he wasn't sure he'd ever get a full night of rest ever again. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd see Nagini eating someone whole or one of his relatives using the _crucio_ or killing curse on someone.

Picking on non-purebloods or anyone who showed a bit of weakness had been one thing but murder was another. What had happened to Cedric had crossed the line for him, a bully he might've been but he was starting to think he wasn't as purely evil as everyone including himself thought.

For all the mocking and sarcasm he put out into the world, he didn't want to be a bad guy anymore. Of course, he'd never tell anyone that. He ruled the House of Slytherin and he did still enjoy power.

Maybe when the time was right, he'd manage to switch sides. He just had no idea how he'd do it without forfeiting his life…without his father or the Dark Lord killing him.

"Now for the transfer," McGonagall coughed and Viktor Krum stepped forward. The girls around the hall clapped loudly, even Pansy drew in a sharp breath.

Draco had gotten to know the boy over the summer; his family had moved in with his, death eaters like his parents, they wanted to be closer to the Dark Lord.

He hadn't talked to him much though, Viktor was either playing quidditch or locked in the Malfoy Library.

Nonetheless, the quidditch star was sure to be placed in Slytherin.

McGonagall gestured for him to sit on the stool. Viktor raised an eyebrow at her and sat down anyways. His large body dwarfing the stool. With a loud _snap_ , the stool broke underneath him.

"Sorry," Viktor whispered in his thick accent with a scowl. No one dared to laugh.

McGonagall sighed, "It's quiet alright dear, I should've known it would happen. Just kneel."

Viktor kneeled as the hat was placed on his head, looking as grumpy as usual.

Everyone one looked on in wonderment, the sorting didn't take long, the hat screamed, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and Viktor gave a rare smile nearly running to sit next to Hermione Granger, earning the mudblood hateful stares from the rest of the female population of Hogwarts. Hermione, sadly, looked shocked and uncomfortable.

House elves quickly gathered the broken stool parts and ran out of the hall as the Slytherin's stared at Viktor in shock. They had all thought the same as Draco.

Pansy shook her head next to him, "A pity."

Then Dumbledore rose from his golden pew and began his speech, "To our newcomers. Welcome!"

The Hall cheered, clapping for the first years, then Dumbledore continued, "I'd like to welcome back our returning students! As well as Professor Grubbly-Plank for returning as our Care of Magical Creatures teacher and to Professor Umbridge,"

Dumbledore gestured to a very toad-like woman in a ghastly hot pink cardigan, "who is joining us from the Ministry of Magic, she will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I'd like to—"

Umbridge stood up and walked in front of the staff table, interrupting Dumbledore, "Headmaster Dumbledore, thank you for those kind words of welcome! On behalf of the Ministry, I'd like to say how delighted I am to work here and help mold your fragile minds."

The Hall got eerily quiet.

Draco nearly choked on his spit at that, _Fragile minds? _

People had strange grimaces on their faces across the hall, unsure of what to make of the lady.

"After the events of last year," Umbridge coughed. "The Ministry believes it wise to take a more active stance in your education and—"

_Crack_

Umbridge was blow back as a giant fireball exploded into existence, unconscious. Cinders burst around the room like stars in the sky. Mcgonagall ran to aid the fallen woman.

The fireball was gigantic and licked at the night sky ceiling, it burned hot and the room rose in temperature steadily, causing the ghosts to vacate the Hall.

The rest of the teachers rose in alarm as screams reverberated against the stone walls of the wall. It wasn't the crowd screaming in shock, it was coming from within the fire.

Dumbledore gestured for them to stay back and approached the fire with caution. Despite all the hate his family had drilled into his head all his life about Albus Dumbledore, he had to respect the power of the man.

The crimson fire, began to dissipate and the visage of a girl appeared within. A teenage girl was curled into a little ball within the fire. Wrapped only in a black shawl, she clenched her eyes shut. Her legs and face, the only parts of her body visible, were one second covered in severe burns and the next healing into soft, smooth skin. Her dark, wavy hair completely unscathed, hung in a disarray.

Dumbledore immediately took off his gigantic cloak and covered the girl, not a second's hesitation about damaging the expensive gold and jewel-inlayed cloak, "Prefects, guide your houses to their respective dormitories! This instant!"

He looked to the teachers, "Someone get Madam Pomfrey now."

Professor Sprout ran out of the hall, faster than anyone had seen her move.

Being the prefects of Slytherin House, Pansy and Draco led their house out of the hall and back to the Slytherin dormitories.

Draco's gray eyes drifted toward the girl, he had feeling where she had come from and why she was here.


	2. Chapter 1 -- Bivius

After successfully wrestling all of his stubborn Slytherins into their common room, Draco sunk into a leather lazy boy chair.

The Slytherins were chattering loudly, giving Draco a headache, as they attempted to piece together what had just happened in the great hall. Draco closed his silver eyes and rubbed circles on his temples with his thumbs. His group gathered around him, Pansy collapsed into his lap, Crabbe and Goyle sat on his left and Blaise sat on his right.

"Where do you think she came from Draco?" Crabbe asked, "Is she even human? The way she healed…. Merlin."

"A bloody demon most likely," Goyle huffed.

"I have no idea," Draco droned, his head was seriously hurting, his lack of sleep was really getting to him. "All I know is that Hogwarts is supposed to have some heavy duty wards up that are supposed to prevent things like that from happening."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded as if this was brand new news to them. The idiots obviously hadn't read _Hogwarts, A History._

"Well, at long last something interesting happens that doesn't involve Potter and his cohorts," Blaise whispered, almost too quiet to hear. Blaise was probably the only person who he could really stand out of his group, the only other person who seemed to have some shred of intelligence.

Pansy didn't seem particularly interested in the fireball girl, she was chattering with some nearby girl about Viktor Krum or more precisely his abs. Draco wondered if this was a test, if he should be feigning jealousy. He shrugged, his parents had hinted to him from about the age of five that he was going to have some sort of arranged marriage to the girl.

It had been easy to fall into the routine of constantly being around her, being her so-called "boyfriend" and having her hang all over him. He could say he was kind of attached to her in a way, she was kind of one of his best friends. And for all the fawning over him she did, he knew she was sleeping with Blaise.

So he ignored her Krum chatter.

"Merlin, I'm starving," Goyle whined, Crabbe nodding at his side.

Draco looked up, "You two could go sneak down to the kitchens and get us all some food, if you're that hungry."

Goyle and Crabbe looked terrified at the idea.

"Blast it, worried the demon girl will get you?" Draco snickered. "I guess I'll go get us some food, I'm a prefect, I suppose that's a better idea."

"Draco, you're so brave," Pansy cooed at him, rubbing a hand over his chest.

A mocking grin stretched onto his face and he rolled his eyes, "Get off of me, go back to talking about Krum or perhaps you should spend some more time with Blaise."

Pansy's eyes widened, eyes darted to Blaise for a split second and then returned to Draco, "Blaise, why Blaise?"

Blaise just sat there, a hint of a smirk on his face.

_Uncaring bastard, _Draco thought. The guy was so apathetic but Draco couldn't help but get along with the him.

"No reason," Draco shrugged turning to his two sidekicks, "Make a list of what you want."

The two ran to go get some parchment and a quill, and Draco took that moment to close his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Harry stormed into the common room, collapsing into a comfortable chair. Ron and Hermione were still trying to calm down the Gryffindors. It wasn't going well, seeing as Ron kept getting on Hermione's nerves and the two kept getting into arguments.

The common room was as inviting as ever, it was a cozy circular tower full of comfy arm chairs and ancient tables, with gold and red filigree decorating their legs. The fireplace cracked and a few of his classmates were warming their hands. In the distance over Hermione and Ron's arguing, Harry could hear the twin regaling some of the underclassmen with some funny prank story involving the poltergeist Peeves.

The cracking of the fire was lulling Harry into a peaceful half-asleep state.

"Harry Potter," Krum sat next to him. Harry's eyes flashed open and he gave the man a curious half-smile.

"Oh hello Krum, it's nice to see you again, you know not under the imperius curse this time," Harry gave the pro quidditch player an awkward grin.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize, for that," Viktor gave him what looked like an attempt at a smile.

"It's quite alright, it wasn't your fault," Harry tried to calm the man down. "You were under a spell."

"Er—I know, I just feel guilty still," Krum sighed.

"You're English is getting a lot better," Harry commented, trying to change the subject. His accent was a lot lighter and easier to understand.

Krum gave him a slight smile, "Thank you, I moved here after the Triwizard tournament, I've been working on my English all summer."

"Why did you move here? Quidditch?"

"No, er—my father's business," Krum explained. "And it's probably safer at Hogwarts anyways, since You-Know-Who is back."

"My mother doesn't agree," A voice said behind them. Harry turned to see his roommate and good friend Seamus. "Me mam didn't want me to come back, because of you and Dumbledore."

Harry stood up, the legs of his armchair screeching on the old wooden floorboards, getting the attention of everyone in the room, "Seamus, if you're mom believes the stupid stories in _The Daily Prophet, _she's a real idiot."

Harry was getting really tired of _The Daily Prophet _and the bullshit they were publishing. What was so hard about believing Voldemort was back? Did they think _he _killed Cedric or something? And the horrible things they said about Dumbledore… Harry couldn't help but feel infuriated.

"Don't you talk about me mam like that!" Seamus yelled, his Irish accent getting thicker in his anger. He turned to look around the room. "None of you believe him right? About that load of shit that happened that night? About Cedric?"

The room was eerily silent.

"Seamus, you need to calm down, there's a lot scarier things going on right now, like what just happened in the great hall," Hermione, the voice of reason, said calmly.

"Hermy is right, you need to call down, Seamus isn't it?" Krum stood up, his large form towering over them.

Ron's cheeks flushed at Krum calling Hermione by a pet name. Harry rolled his eyes, he needed to remind him it was because Krum couldn't pronounce her full name. At least he hoped so, even though neither would admit it to themselves, he knew they liked each other.

Hermione gave the pro quidditch player a small smile.

Or _had¸ _in the past tense for Hermione. Ron might have waited too long and lost out on his chance with their gorgeous brunette best friend.

"Whatever," Seamus cursed, pushing past everybody in the common room and up to their dormitory.

"Anybody else have a problem with me?" Harry sighed. "Now's the time, if anyone else wants to let loose on me this year, here's your only chance."

His outburst was met with silence.

"My gran says _The Daily Prophet_ is rubbish, she says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back and that the safest place is near Dumbledore," Neville peeped.

Harry felt a rush of gratitude toward the tall boy. Neville had really grown on his over the years. Nobody else said anything,

"How about an interesting and totally obvious change of subject?" One of the twins snickered, the two had made their way over at the sound of a commotion. The two loved drama, "So about what just happened in the Great Hall? Thoughts? Feelings? We're all ears."

"Well it _has _to be connected to Voldemort," Harry started, jumping on the chance to change the subject. He wondered what Sirius would make of the events of tonight.

Hermione shook her head, "Not everything bad that happens _has _to be connected to the Dark Lord."

"But who else would have the powers to break the wards that protect Hogwarts, Hermy?" Krum asked, Harry turned to him, he had forgotten he was here. He wondered if this guy was going to be a permanent fixture in his group. Ron flushed tomato red again.

"You know about the wards? You read _Hogwarts, A History?_" Hermione sighed, looking very pleased, she coughed turning back to the rest of them, "All I'm saying is that if it was him, wouldn't he be the one appearing in the ball of fire? Or if he was to break Hogwarts' wards it would be to send a bunch of death eaters through, not some girl."

Harry sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, "Good point, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, "We just have to be careful, as usual it seems like we're going to have an interesting year."

Ginny remained eerily silent the whole time, watching Harry with worried eyes.

* * *

Draco darted around the dungeons, the kitchen was located directly beneath the Great Hall and the Slytherin dormitories were located deep in the dungeons.

He twisted around corners, navigating the maze of Hogwarts with ease, he could do it in his sleep. That was, if he _could _sleep. He shook his head, he was just teasing himself, thinking about glorious sleep.

"Mrs. Norris, do not go down these corridors! It's not safe with the demon girl down here," Draco jumped behind a suit of armor with grace he didn't know he had.

Filch rounded the corner with his precious feline curled up in the crook of his left arm, the other snaked its way down Mrs. Norris' fur.

Draco grit his teeth, hoping the dastardly cat wouldn't see him and alert Filch to his presence. Mrs. Norris half-lidded eyes scanned the dungeon corridor. Draco shrank back further, the stone wall icy against his back. His green and gold prefect's badge reflected in Filch's torch light and Mrs. Norris eyes turned in his direction. He inwardly cursed, his dad might be rich but Filch sure as hell didn't care. The bloody squib would cause an uproar.

"What are you looking at, love?" Filch asked his cat.

The cat yawned and curled further into Filch. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and waited until Filch rounded a corner and his torch light couldn't be seen.

He squeezed out from behind the suit of armor, stretching out his tall frame, he had probably grown a good half foot over the summer, putting him just over six feet tall.

He continued through the dungeons, list of food crumpled in his hand.

"Albus, I don't think it's humane to keep her in the dungeons, she's just a girl! You met her she's as harmless as a fly!" That was Madam Pomfrey's voice, Draco recognized.

They were just ahead of him, probably heading out of the dungeons.

He hid in the doorway of a nearby cell just in case they turned back.

"Poppy, dear I completely agree but I have the student's safety to think about," Dumbledore sighed.

"I know you have to take extra precautions after what happened to the poor Diggory boy but this is cruel! The girl was obviously terrified of the dark," Madam Pomfrey pleaded.

"I know, I know but we have to take the utmost precautions, until I owl the Ministry in the morning and have them send an auror to investigate her appearance."

"I understand, it doesn't mean I have to like it, I wish you'd let me stay down here and keep the poor lass company."

"Poppy, I have to watch out for my employee's safety too, please just trust me on this, what if you got hurt? Who would take care of our students?" Dumbledore pleaded with the nurse, obviously trying to compliment her into submission.

Draco stayed still, thinking about what he'd just heard until their voices faded in the distance.

"W-who's there?!" A high pitched voice whispered behind him. He couldn't place the accent.

Draco froze as still as a statue, slowly pulling his Hawthorn wood wand from his pocket.

"_Lumos," _He whispered, the top of his wand lit up revealing a girl chained to the cell wall lying on an old cot. "You're her…"

"Her who?" The girl asked, her green eyes squinting at the light, "If you don't mind enlightening me, I'm kind of having a bit of trouble remembering who I am at the moment."

"The demon girl who appeared in a burst of flame," Draco sighed. She didn't look so terrifying, "Or that's what everybody's calling you."

"Everybody?" She asked, face horrified.

"The whole school," Draco retorted.

"This is a school?" She asked. "Oh god, an entire school saw me naked."

A snicker escaped Draco but he covered it up with a cough at her horrified face, "Well not naked, you were covered in what looked like an old blanket or shawl maybe."

"Well it's still embarrassing but I guess I'm kind of relieved," She sighed, "Who are you by the way? No one's allowed to be around me until the auror gets here. Are you the auror? What's an auror?"

Draco's eye twitched at all of the questions but he honestly would probably do the same thing.

She had obviously heard Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey's conversation too.

"An auror is a specially trained witch or wizard that investigates uses of dark magic and apprehends evil witches or wizards," He quoted verbatim from _Defensive Magical Theory_, oh Merlin he sounded like Hermione Granger.

"Oh, and they're sending this person to interrogate me," She didn't seem thrilled, she ran a shaky hand through her dark waves making her chains rattle, "Lovely."

"I'm Draco by the way, completely forgot to answer that part of your question," He said awkwardly, he hadn't been this uncomfortable around a girl in years. He was Draco Malfoy!

"Nice to meet you Draco," She looked around the cell with a blank stare in her lime colored eyes, "You know, considering. "

Malfoy snickered at that and she gave him a devilish grin.

If she was as smart as the rest of his classmates, she would know it was in fact _not_ nice to meet him.

What was this? Was he actually enjoying another human beings company?

"So why are you out so late?" She asked.

Draco sighed, "Well you kind of interrupted our start-of-term feast and my flu—friends wanted some food and were too terrified to sneak to the kitchens."

"Well I don't want to keep you, seeing as how I ruined dinner I don't want to ruin your late night snack," She gave him a weak smile.

"It was nice meeting you," He surprised himself, he actually meant what he had said. "Are you going to be okay by yourself? I heard them say you're terrified of the dark."

He tried to shake himself out of it, he wasn't sure why he was being so nice. He was _never_ this nice!

He had been raised to think it was submissive and _weak_ to show an ounce of care. He could never be weak, not with being raised by people who preyed upon the weak. A lot of things had changed the last summer, he was starting to feel… _human_. All it took was a classmate's death.

She gave him a sheepish grin, "Yeah I'll be fine, I'll get used to it."

"You're afraid of the dark already and now you have to spend the night changed up in a dungeon in strange place full of strangers you've never met before, you can't tell me you'll _be fine," _Draco shook his head, "Hold out your hand."

She gave him a strange look, "Okay."

Draco pulled out his wand again and she looked on with nervous eyes, he pointed the black tip at her hands, "_Lumos commoror."_

It was a recent spell he learned, a modification on the regular _lumos _spell that made it a lot easier to carry around light.

A small snitch-sized ball of light appeared in her hand, she looked on in wonder.

"For obvious reasons, you can't tell anyone I was here or let them see the light," She nodded as if it was obvious, so he continued, "To make it go away you say, _nox._ Let's try it."

"_Nox," _She whispered and the ball of light flickered out of existence.

"_Lumos commoror,"_ He repeated, recreating her night light. He turned to walk out the dungeon cell, "Good night, Anya."

"Good night, Draco, thank you," She gave him a small smile, holding the tiny light in her palms. "I hope to see you again."

Draco gave her a sad smile, "Same here."

She'd probably be taken to St. Mungo's or Azkaban for breaching Hogwart's wards. He'd _never _see her again. Perhaps it was better that way; she was far too easy for him to talk too.

* * *

A/N: Just to clear a few things up, I have Krum two years ahead of everybody, this makes him a 7th year, doing his N.E.W.T. year. Anyways, I had a good six pages typed up and lost it V_V my computer shut down and only saved the first two pages. Thankfully, I like the new one a lot better now, I was disliking it before, I didn't like how Anya was turning out. It's pages long now.

What do you think about Draco? He's still very Draco but I'm painting him as bit of a secret bookworm and dark. His death eater origins are haunting him and it's turned him into a reclusive, introverted insomniac.

Anyways hope you liked it! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY !


	3. Chapter 2 -- Exsomnis

**_A/n: Reviews make my day, please take a moment to leave one even it's about a typo, they seem endless -_-_**

**_Anyways, this chapter's a bit dark! Voldemore crashing at your manor can't be fun!_**

* * *

Sleep eluded Draco in the worst of ways. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. His dormitory was utterly silent, his four roommates Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and a quiet lad named Dunstan Belua were sound asleep.

Even the lapping of the Black Lake against his window did nothing to soothe him. He grit his teeth and rubbed his pounding temples with his thumbs. In his first year, the water was enough to lull him to sleep, now it seemed as loud as a howler.

_He dreamt of the summer, the Dark Lord moving into his home, his father welcoming his master with open arms, the Dark Lord staring intently at Draco with an evil grin on his face across the dinner table._

_His parents hadn't joined them yet but the house elves brought dinner out anyway. _

_"Oh Draco, you're going to be very useful to me, I just know it," The Dark Lord gave him an intense look, a deranged smile stretching its way onto his snake-like face._

_The man was both hideous and terrifying, Draco couldn't remember a time where he was more terrified and he had grown up with an abusive father and alcoholic mother. Draco avoided looking in the snake man's eyes, cursing his own weakness, "Yes sir, I will do my best."_

_Before he knew it, The Dark Lord had slammed him onto the table back first, a taloned hand squeezing his throat, "Will you my dear Draco or do you find me too hideous and terrifying?"_

_The Dark Lord's wand was stabbing into the soft skin under his chin above his Adam's apple._

_Could the monster read thoughts? Draco wondered in a panic._

_The Dark Lord tossed back his head and laughed, "The monster can boy, my own special version of Legilimency. I haven't shown you anything to fear yet, you might've heard things but nothing to merit such insulting thoughts. I will teach you obedience, I will teach you to be my greatest Death Eater. But like a championship horse, you must be broken first." _

_The Dark Lord let him go and backed away a few feet. Draco sat up on the table, thinking the worse had come._

_"_Crucio," _The Dark lord snickered and Draco was thrown back onto the table as he writhed in pain, screaming. His head lolled back and forth and he caught a glimpse of his parents standing in the entry way from the hall into the dining room. _

_Silent._

_Expressionless. _

He hated them.

_The next morning he had gone to the bookstore in Diagon Alley and bought as many books as he could find on Legilimency, Occlumency and creating mental barriers. _

_He had hidden the books with the house elves. It had become an obsession, he would sneak out far on the grounds, where he thought he was too far for the Dark Lord to read his thoughts and study by candlelight. Forgoing sleep had become a horrible habit and then a necessity after the nightmares began._

_But he hadn't quite figured Occlumency out yet and so he suffered through the Dark Lord's lessons over summer. The Dark Lord's torture and lessons. Teaching him dark curses, having him perform them, sometimes on innocent creatures that Draco would rather not hurt. The Dark Lord cooed with joy, claiming Draco would be ready for his dark mark that Christmas break._

_Despite the praise, the Dark Lord always used the Cruciatus curse on him at the end of their little lessons. _

_His parents once again watched proudly as Draco slowly became the Dark Lord's favorite little disciple._

Draco woke mid-cruciatus curse, the pain real. He didn't want any of his housemates to find him. He ran as fast as he could to the boy's restroom on the first floor, past the girl's cell without a second thought and barfed into one of the porcelain toilets. He shuddered and sat on the cold stone floor, back to the stall door for what seemed like hours.

He was panicked, what if he was losing his mind. His aunt Bellatrix had told him that too much of the torture curse could drive a person insane. Was he losing his mind?

It was only when light started to stream through the glass windows, casting pale orbs of half-light across the ancient floor did he get up. Walking shakily to the sink he splashed cold water on his face.

"Malfoy," Draco's stomach dropped, it was his favorite person on the planet, the infamous and beloved Potter.

Draco grit his teeth, "Potter, while I'd love to have one of your usual little scats, you call me a prat, I call you an imbecile, you throw some insult about Pansy at me, I insult Granger, etcetera, etcetera, I'm really not in the mood today, Gryffindork ."

The Cruciatus curse in his dreams were too real, he wondered if the Dark Lord was sending them to him on purpose.

He turned to like at the Golden Boy of Hogwarts, he too looked like he had gotten very little sleep.

"Well, uh, alright then," Potter straightened his glasses, obviously stunned. Taken aback, the boy backed out of the bathroom as silently as he'd come in. He eyed Draco oddly as he left.

Draco turned back to the sink and splashed one more handful of icy water on his face. He turned the silver faucet off and looked up into the dirty mirror. His skin almost looked gray, dark circles under his gray eyes. He had run into the bathroom shirtless, not thinking after his nightmare.

He sighed and proceeded up to the seventh floor, he didn't fancy showing back up at the Slytherin Common Room having to explain his pale pallor and state of undress. He didn't need it getting back to his father.

He walked past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance three times thinking about needing a quiet place to get ready for school and perhaps read a bit without anyone interrupting.

On his fourth walk by the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and he sighed in relief, rushing in. In his third year, a pretty fifth year pureblood Ravenclaw girl had taken a liking to him and had dragged him into the room to snog a bit. Girl turned out to be a loon and Pansy had tattled on him to his parents but the room had been a great find.

He pushed open the cherry wood doors that had appeared and found a comfortable leathery chair with an end table next to it with a steaming cup of black coffee on top. Further into the room, was an armoire that was certain to have a school uniform for him. He sighed and sank into the chair. He might just have a few peaceful moments.

* * *

Anya didn't know how long she sat with the little glowing light in her hand. Sleep seemed like just a pipe dream in a strange and unusual place.

She rested her lit hand on her lap, the shackles heavy around her wrists. She lay back against the stone cold wall and closed her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep; the pounding of feet against the pavement and hushed whispers woke her. It was the nurse and bearded man again.

"_Nox,"_ She whispered to her little light and it pulsated out of existence.

The bearded man and nurse entered.

The nurse rushed to her and started checking her pulse, "How was your night deary?"

"Uneventful," Anya whispered, giving the lady a weak smile, "Well you know, after appearing in a strange place in a ball of fire practically nude in front of hundreds of strangers."

The two chuckled a bit at her joke.

"I could see how that might be disconcerting," The nurse nodded, "I don't know if I had the chance to introduce myself last night, I'm Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse."

"Nice to meet you, you already know my name, Anya," Anya tried to smile but it was hard when the lady had her wand lit with light pointed in her eye, checking her pupils for dilation.

"Anya, what is your favorite drink?" The bearded man asked, Dumbledore? She thought his name was.

"Favorite drink?" What an odd question to ask, though her stomach did growl at that. She realized how hungry and thirsty she was. They had left her a jug of water but she had been so thirsty after being inside the fire she had emptied its contents as soon as they left.

"Yes and your favorite food too," He nodded, his eyes were very observant and alert.

She couldn't remember anything about her life but she did know what sounded absolutely delicious.

She thought for a moment, "Dr. Pepper and pb&j sandwiches."

Madam Pomfrey turned and stared at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"What's Dr. Pepper?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It's soda," She said shocked, did they not know what soda was?

"Alright, I'll go get some for you," Dumbledore waved away Madam Pomfrey's odd look and continued, "I'll be right back and with the auror, let's go Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey rose with a sigh, patting Anya on the leg, "I'll be back, dear."

They left as quickly as they came, muttering about muggles.

* * *

"Wow," Harry whispered. Did Malfoy just avoid a perfect opportunity for confrontation? He had kind of been looking forward to letting loose some of his pent up rage on the pale haired Slytherin.

It was still early, he wondered if he should go take a look around Hagrid's abandoned home before breakfast or just go back to the common room.

_No, _not the common room after last night.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see an indignant Hermione running toward him, Ron followed, he looked equally as annoyed but at Hermione. He had been standing at the foot of the marble staircase near the Great Hall.

"Look at what Fred and George are trying to do now!" She waved a flyer in front of his face too quickly for him to read.

He gave her a weak smile, "Yes, I agree Hermione."

Ron looked at him betrayed and he sighed.

It was easier just to agree with the headstrong brunette than argue with her, something Ron desperately needed to learn.

"Really Harry?" Ron growled in irritation.

"I kind of have a lot on my mind right now Ron!" Harry snapped before he could stop myself.

"Yes Ron, stop annoying Harry," Hermione chastised Ron, "With Seamus and Lavender thinking Harry's lying about You-Know-Who, it's got to be rather irritating."

"You're the irritating one!" Ron snapped at Hermione.

_Really?_

First day of the year and they were already all yelling at each other, Harry shook his head, "Lavender too? Been having a nice little chat with Lavender about whether or no I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat have you?"

"No," Hermione sighed, "I told her to keep her big, fat, gossipy mouth shut. And it would be quite nice if we could stop all of this fighting, I know we're all stressed but we all have each other's backs."

There was a short pause and then Ron and Harry said in unison, "I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded, "Me too."

She paused before continuing, "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the end-of-term feast last year?"

Harry and Ron both looked at each other blankly, "He said, '_His gift for spreading discord and enmity is great. We can fight It only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust—"_

"How do you remember crap like that?" Ron looked at Hermione with admiration and did Harry catch a bit of lust in that gaze. Harry looked away from Ron, a bit disturbed.

"I just listen Ron, instead of rapidly shoving as much food as possible in my mouth," Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged Ron, "The point it You-Know-Who has only been back two months and we're already started fighting each other. The Sorting Hat said the same thing—stand together, be united—"

"If that means being chummy with the Slytherins I'd rather have to listen to a thousand Lavender Brown's gossip endlessly for three days," Ron's pale face turned in disgust.

A line of fourth year Ravenclaws crossed near them, they caught sight of Harry and hurried to form a tighter group, as though frightened he might attack stragglers.

"Yeah, we really ought to make friends with imbeciles like that," Harry said sarcastically.

Only one straggler remained, the quirky Luna Lovegood. The petite blonde walked slowly across the entrance hall, she had no shoes on showing her striped rainbow knee socks, her wand was again tucked behind her ear and though walking she was reading the Quibbler upside down.

She was getting rather close to a stone column and not realizing it.

Harry ran over with an exasperated sigh and pulled her out of harm's way.

She looked up dreamily, not surprised in the slightest to see him, "Oh Harry, hello again, how are you doing this morning?"

He couldn't resist the urge to grin at the strange girl, not only did she not hesitate to talk to him like everyone else around him, she was exceedingly friendly, "I'm good Luna and you? Where are your shoes?"

"I'm good, reading a rather interesting article about Knocking Knuzlockes, rather nastly little gnomes that like to set fires," She smiled then looked down at her shoeless feet, "Oh, my shoes? People in my house like to play games with me and hide my stuff, they'll turn up sometime. But it's quite alright, the cold floors on my feet wake me up better than a cup of coffee."

She smiled up at him, Harry noticed she was wearing radishes as earrings.

"Er—well that's good Luna, if you need help finding them, I'll be glad to help," Harry offered, it would be a relief just to hang out with someone who didn't want to talk about Voldemort.

"Thank you Harry, if you don't mind there's a cup of chai tea with my name on it," She waved at him and walked into the Great Hall.

"No problem," Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron. Hermione stared at the girl oddly and Ron looked at him like he was crazy.

"Making friends with Loony Lovegood, mate?" Ron asked.

"Hey, she's weird but she's really nice, nicer than you lot right now," Harry shrugged and walked into the Great Hall, his friends followed shaking their heads.

* * *

Draco ran down the great marble stairs that would lead to the Great Hall, rushing past a bunch of frightened first year Hufflepuffs he found his table and sat down next to Blaise. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy immediately surrounded him.

Their roommate Dunstan sat on Blaise's opposite side having a quiet conversation with Daphne Greengrass.

"Hey Draco, I didn't see you this morning in our room. Got up really early did you?" Blaise asked in his usual monotone, he didn't care just making conversation for conversation's sake.

"Got up early to draft some of my ideas for the Quidditch team this year," Draco coughed.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded with excitement, they were the two beaters on the team. The two started rapid firing questions about the Quidditch team at him and he just nodded along with them, shoving food in his mouth.

He noticed Dumbledore's absence at the professor's table, probably with Anya.

His father's owl swooping into the Great Hall knocked him from his thoughts, he dropped a black envelope in front of him. The owl, Skagos, didn't wait for a reply and took off as quickly as he came.

"A letter from your father already?" Pansy asked, she was a complete and total kiss ass towards his father, figuring that he'd be her father-in-law one day. Draco winced at mere thought of marrying the girl.

Draco ripped open the letter with a bit of hesitation, what if it was from the Dark Lord rather than his father. He pulled the two pages out of the envelope. The top page was from his father, hopefully the second from his mother.

He read the first page.

_Draco,_

_Dolores Umbridge is an old school friend of mine, I expect you to endear yourself to her. It's also your O.W.L. year, don't screw it up._

_Lucius_

Draco rolled his eyes, really? Endear himself to that pink monstrosity sitting at professor's table? He sighed and set his father's letter on the table. His friends quickly scanned the letter. His eyes widened at the next letter.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I do hope your commute to school was a pleasant one, sadly I already miss our little lessons greatly. I can't wait to continue them over Christmas break. Though while you're at Hogwarts, please keep an eye on Dumbledore and report his comings and goings for me, I'll reward you greatly. Also, compile a list of your classmates who you think might be interested in joining our little club._

The letter wasn't signed but he knew exactly who it was from.

"Who's that one from Draco?" Pansy asked, looking up at him. She had taken to wearing thick eyeliner around her amber eye, dark red lipsticks and had cut her hair into an edgy bob. Begrudgingly he had to admit, the new style actually worked on her.

"My mother," He folded it up and tucked it into his pocket, "A private one."

They all nodded in understanding, they all knew about Draco's mom despite his attempts to hide it. The woman was a clingy drunkard.

Pansy cut the tension by pulling her timetable, "Transfiguration, double Potions, Study of Ancient Runes and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco you have the same schedule right?"

"Yes," He sighed, there parents liked to set it up that way.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures instead of Runes," Goyle interjected and Crabbe nodded besides him.

Blaise sighed, "Same as those two…unfortunately."

"I have the same as Draco and Pansy," Dunstan turned back to them and smiled, his teeth were very white. Draco didn't know why but he wasn't too fond of the dark haired boy. Maybe his black hair and green eyes reminded too much of Harry.

"Fascinating stuffy guys," Draco stood up, "Let's go."

He and the Slytherin's left the Great Hall.

* * *

Dumbledore returned, a 2-liter of Dr. Pepper, a green and pink mug and a plate of pb&j sandwiches following behind him.

Madam Pomfrey didn't come back with him, instead a tall, burly black man in silky golden robes came with him.

"A-are you the auror?" Anya peeped, hating how her voice sounded a bit weak.

"Yes, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt," His eyes met hers, there was kindness in their brown depths, he had been initially intimidating but she could tell from his eyes that he was good man. "We're here to find out what happened with you, Madam Pomfrey told me there's problems with your memory."

"Yes, I know my name and that's about it," She looked up at him, sadly.

"Let's get you out of those shackles," Shacklebolt shook his head, Dumbledore handed him the old iron key and he unlocked her wrists. A sigh of relief escaped her as she rubbed her wrists, the shackles had been so heavy.

Dumbledore set down the plate of sandwiches on her cot, "Tuck in Anya."

Anya didn't need to be told twice, grabbing two of the pb&j triangles.

"Anya we're going to pour a bit of truth serum into your soooduh," Kingsley Shacklebolt explained, struggling on the last word. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, perfectly fine," She nodded through a mouthful of peanut butter.

"Sometimes, even if it's not in your conscious memory, the truth serum will still work but if it doesn't I'm going to have to take a look inside your mind, it might be a bit uncomfortable," He continued gently.

Anya nodded, "That's fine, I want to know why I'm here as much as everyone else."

"Okay then," Shacklebolt turned to Dumbledore, "Did Snape make you any Veritaserum? I have some Ministry issue batch but Snape's creations are so much more potent."

"Yes he did, of course with permission of the Ministry," Dumbledore gave Shacklebolt a wry smile, he handed over a vile of colorless liquid.

"Oh of course," Shacklebolt took the vile.

Dumbledore handed Anya the 2-liter, "Can you open this? I started to but it began to hiss at me."

Anya snickered a little, "Oh that sound is just the release of air from the carbonation."

She took the bottle and twisted the yellow cap, both Shacklebolt and Dumbledore jumped at the so-called hissing. Dumbledore handed her the green and pink cup and pulled out a red one, "Do you mind if I have a bit, I've never tasted muggle sooduh before."

Anya poured him some and them filled her cup, Shacklebolt took her cup and poured the vile into the cup. With his finger pointed over the cup, he twirled his finger over it and the contents began to stir.

Dumbledore took a sip, "Very fizzy, tastes good."

Shacklebolt handed her the cup, "Ready to begin?"

She nodded.

* * *

_**Go on click that nice little review button ;] it's okay, it won't hurt.**_


End file.
